


Papers and Drinks: A Different Breed

by LollingCat



Series: Inky Mystery Fics [6]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Villainous (Cartoon), the inky mystery
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollingCat/pseuds/LollingCat
Summary: Welcome to the Race Swap AU, also called the Angel!Bendy + Demon!Alice AU, or the Different Breed AU or whatever other name you want to call it.A rewrite of a scene from Bendy and Boris in the Inky Mystery by ThisAnimatedPhantom!
Relationships: Alice Angel/Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)
Series: Inky Mystery Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850077
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Papers and Drinks: A Different Breed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThisAnimatedPhantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAnimatedPhantom/gifts), [Mercowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercowe/gifts), [Fantastic_kingdoms_87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantastic_kingdoms_87/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bendy and Boris in The Inky Mystery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726146) by [Mercowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercowe/pseuds/Mercowe), [ThisAnimatedPhantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAnimatedPhantom/pseuds/ThisAnimatedPhantom). 



> A rewrite of the chapter "Papers and Drinks."

**Papers and Drinks: A Different Breed**

"C'mon bro, I think it's time we call it quits," Bendy told his younger brother, Boris. Said brother mumbled unintelligibly, but didn't fight against his brother as Bendy helped him get ready for bed.

After changing and brushing his teeth, Bendy pulled the covers over Boris. His brother sighed blissfully, a small smile spread across his short muzzle as his long tail flicked. His whiskers twitched as he drifted off to dreamland.

Bendy’s lip twitched upwards into a soft smile at the adorable expression. How long had it been since Boris thought to use his kitten eyes? He sort of missed it. They had been running for so long now with not a minute to really sit back and relax. At least, that was what it felt like to Bendy. He knew there had been short breaks, but in the blur of his memories, he couldn’t really recall them. Boris was still a kid in a lot of ways. Bendy hoped that neither of them forgot that fact.

“Night bro," he murmured, flipping off the lights. It took a few beats for his eyes to adjust to the dark before Bendy decided he wasn’t quite ready for sleep. Still in his day clothes, he silently left the room and made his way down the lavish hall. He wandered around the extravagant building, admiring the towering ceilings, beautiful décor and offered services. He passed by a few gorgeous patios that were overlooking a back garden. 

_ 'A perfect romantic scene at sunset,' _ he briefly thought. He went down one of the wraparound staircases to the first floor. There, the loud noise of conversations and laughter could be heard. In the background, there was also a band playing some tasteful jazz music.

He watched the groups of late night partiers and couples enjoy their evening with dance, drink, and gambling. He wasn’t paying close attention to where his feet carried him, so he was pleasantly surprised when he found himself back at the bar he had occupied the last time he had been at this casino. He glanced around in silent nervousness for that cute, biased dame or the man with the tall hat and big wings. To his normally terrible luck, he seemed to be alone in this corner of the casino. Most people were over by the dance floor and the open card tables. The pool table sat quietly in the center of the room. One couple was sitting cozily in a booth in the corner, but they took no notice of anyone but each other.

Bendy decided it couldn’t hurt none to just have a seat and order a drink. Nothing alcoholic, just a fizz-wizz before bed. He waited patiently at the bar for a moment. He glanced out of the corner of his eye at the couple. The two were giving one another overly sappy looks over their drinks. The guy told his girl something, to which she giggled prettily.

Bendy raised a curious brow. It looked like a third date. He’d never ever gotten that far with a dame before. Something always came up, and it wasn’t like there had been a huge selection in Sillyvision that were eager to date him to begin with. He hadn't exactly been popular, what with his thievery and "magical outbursts" he had had when he was younger… still had, occasionally.

That, and he had his responsibility to his brother. Though, now that Boris was older, it would have been easier for Bendy to enter a relationship. But since he and Boris were on this quest for a machine to cure Bendy's ink illness it didn’t seem like Bendy had much hope of scoring a good date anyway. He sighed, turning back around. What a bummer. He finally got out into the world only to be too busy to have any fun. Tis the life of Bendy B-bro.

The sound of footsteps approaching caught his attention. “What’ll ya have?”

He looked up towards the sound of the voice, just in time to make eye contact with the biased barkeep from last time. Her business smile dropped swiftly from her face when her dark eyes left the glass she had been cleaning to look at him. “Oh.”

Bendy sighed, dropping his chin on the counter and resigning himself to his fate. Curse his rotten luck. Apparently it wasn't his lucky day.

The woman inhaled as he prepared herself to speak, but Bendy decided to just cut to the chase. “Okay, look. I know ya hate my guts and rather never see me again. How about you get my drink, and we can pretend we didn’t see each other?”

The beautiful dame huffed through her nose. “What do you want to drink?”

“A chocolate fizz-wizz, please,” Bendy answered. She turned around to make his drink. A tense silence fell between them- as expected. Bendy watched her work with half lidded eyes, his face a blank slate of emotions. He noted, strange enough, that the same cool feeling had appeared again just like last time he had ran into her.

_ 'It must be coming from her,' _ he figured. Last time, he figured it was just because she was such a knock-out, and he was whipped with her stunning good looks. This time he knew better, with his interest mostly gone. Despite that, she gave off this inner darkness that was cool, refreshing, and just cold enough to make you awake and aware. It was like a nice breeze in the middle of summer. The feeling almost reminded him of something, but he couldn't quite place what.

The woman slid the drink in front of him, grabbing a cloth to clean off the counter. Bendy watched the bubbles rise up in the drink with the same emotionless expression.

What was he even doing here? Why did he agree to this? Sure, he had ink illness and this machine with a promised cure was like hanging a can of bacon soup in front of him, but…could he really have faith in a doll and a musical instrumental that were supposedly going to cure him? He had always faltered in his belief in the lizard professor, Wilson Wiseton, that had started all this for him before. Now here he was again doubting Wilson’s sanity, which meant he was also doubting his own. If they stopped now and went home, would those mug bozos stop hunting them down them? Would Boris be safer if they did that? If they had to get arrested, could Bendy convince them that Boris wasn’t involved in anything and to let him go? Bendy doubted he could afford to quit now.

He sighed heavily- how many times had he sighed today?- and took a gulp of his drink. Immediately, he spat it back up with shocked disgust and began coughing. The woman that stood off to the side turned to look at him and promptly burst into laughter, lifting her hand up to her mouth in a poor attempt to cover her joy. Her spiked tail lashed behind her cheerfully. 

Bendy gagged, trying to wipe the disgusting bitter taste out of his mouth. “Agh! What is that? Did I just drink tar?” He stuck out his tongue again, shaking his head back and forth. He started wiping his tongue on his sleeve. “That’s so nasty!”

“What? It’s a fizz-wizz.” She chuckled, stepping up to him with amusement glittering in her eyes.

“That,” he pushed the glass away, looking at it with an offended sneer, “is an abomination!” She raised a brow and picked up the drink. She looked at it for a second.

“Oh! This is the black licorice flavor!” She gasped and lifted a hand to her cheek in mock surprise. The cheeky smile on her face didn’t disappear for a second. Her sharp horns glinted in the light as she tilted her head, not at all helping her "innocence".

“Black licorice! Who would make such a flavor? What is wrong with people!” Bendy demanded while he continued to choke choked. The girl laughed again. She had a beautiful laugh, like softly ringing bells. Bendy would bet his left foot that she had a wonderful singing voice. “You did this on purpose!” Bendy accused with a chagrined smirk.

“Did not!” she gasped offendedly. “They’re right next to each other! It’s an easy mistake to make!” She defended herself with a smirk matching his. Her little fangs stuck out against her lips. It was cute.

“Oh no. That was planned! You pulled a fast one on me.” Bendy found himself smiling. Why wasn’t he angry? Usually something like this would irritate him and his magic would start going haywire if he didn't control it, but there was something about that look in her eyes and the coolness she gave off. He was already so stressed, so why make it worse? He might as well laugh along instead. Even with the disgusting aftertaste, he had to admit it was a clever prank.

She turned to remake the drink. She glanced over her shoulder. “You’ll never know,” she said in a cheeky tone. Bendy laughed. He never expected this from the dark dame that had yelled at him last time with a furiously lashing tail, cool aura turned icy cold. His drink was replaced, and Bendy tentatively sipped it. When the familiar sweetness washed over his taste buds, he swallowed a few mouthfuls to wash away the bitterness of the other flavor without hesitance.

“Stars. I needed that. Thanks, doll-” Bendy quickly cut himself off, remembering last time he had used a nickname. He didn’t want a repeat of anything horrible again. She had somehow put him in a good mood that he didn’t want to ruin over a nickname. The woman picked up on his hesitance instantly.

She glanced back down at the counter as she cleaned up the mess Bendy had made. “Shouldn’t you be mad?” She asked, not looking up at him. She was focused on the sticky soda he had spilled.

“No?” Bendy raised a perplexed brow. Though, any other day, he would be. He opted to explain himself. “I haven’t had a good laugh in a while. It’s been even longer since I’ve suffered a good prank.” A sudden thought came to him. She would expect the worst from him, for whatever reason. Like she had last time, when he grabbed that shmuck’s wrist. He rested his elbow on the counter. “Did you expect me to yell at you?”

She shrugged. “Or curse me or maybe declare revenge.” She turned to get a new rag that wasn’t sticky so she could continue to clean up the mess.

“Oh, there will be revenge. A prank war is exactly what I need.” Bendy's smirked teasingly. The woman narrowed her eyes into dangerous slits and didn’t return the smile. Bendy swallowed, realizing that in her perspective, a prank war could be really bad. “Nothing over the top, though. Just something as harmless as licorice.” Bendy lifted the glass for another sip. The horned woman tilted her head as she continued to work behind the counter. There was a breath of silence between the two. As he thought of the bad moments they had shared, hadn't her boss dragged her off to his office last time? How much trouble had she gotten into?

“I hope you didn’t get in much trouble last time,” Bendy started. She tensed, spiked tail stilling. “I didn’t mean for you to get in trouble. I just react to stuff like that.” He shrugged. He wouldn’t apologize for hurting the scum, but he was sorry she had to pay for the whole ordeal. At least she hadn’t lost her job over it.

She was scrubbing the glass she was cleaning a bit harder than necessary. Silence fell over them again when she didn’t respond. Bendy could practically see the mood taking a jump off a cliff straight into a cavern. He sighed into his drink before taking another gulp. It wasn’t up to him if she didn’t accept his peace offering. Why was he even trying? He usually dismissed the jerks that decided to hate him for something he couldn’t help. She shouldn’t be any different…right?

She finally sighed and put down the glass. She looked Bendy straight in the eye. She hesitated, seemingly unsure of what to say. Bendy waited patiently, with a hint of curiosity, and watched a fire of determination light in her large dark eyes. “Can I ask you something? It’ll sound rude, but I don’t have anyone else to ask.” She was staring at him intently. Bendy blinked, thinking about it for a second. It was probably something racist. He could deal with that…maybe. Depending on how racist it was.

“Okay,” he decided. “But only if I can ask a question afterward.”

She pulled back, pursing her lips for a moment. He briefly wondered how her fangs didn't cut open her lips doing that. She nodded. “Okay.” There was another long pause as she bit her lip thoughtfully. Again, with her fangs, how did she not have a constant bleeding lip? He wondered what it was like to have fangs instead of flat, normal teeth.

Bendy took another drink, swishing the fizz-wizz around his glass as he waited.

“So, are all angels polite so they can get what they want? Or is it just you and Mr. Hat? I mean, why use manners at all?” Bendy’s eyebrows flew so far up they nearly flung his goggles clean off his head. He hadn’t expected a question like that. Sure, it was racist, but manners? Really? Wait a second! How did she even know he was an angel? He knew some people figured it out because of his magic, and a few for his apparent 'warm aura'- but even he hadn't realized he was an angel until he read about angel's magic in a book (which really didn't tell him much).

But, also…

“M-Mr. Hat?” Bendy asked. If he had wings like angels were supposed to have, his feathers would be fluffing out in surprise.

“My boss. You met him last time you were here,” she explained, putting a hand on her other arm in obvious discomfort.

_ “That guy was an angel!” _ Bendy’s jaw dropped as his back straightened like a metal rod had been stuck through it. He nearly dropped his glass.

The woman’s eyes widened. “You didn’t know!”

“No!” Bendy shook his head. “How could I have known?”

“It’s obvious! He has wings! How could you not have known!” She stared at him in disbelief with her own mouth hanging open.

Bendy put the drink down. Better not to make another mess. “He’d be the first angel I’ve ever met! I don’t exactly have a long list to compare him to.”

“What! B-but what about your parents?” The girl’s thin brow knit together in confusion, and she took a step back.

“Never knew ‘em. I grew up in a dinky little town in the middle of nowhere woods.” Bendy frowned. So, this Hat guy was an angel. Did all angels act like that? Or was it just him? They had always said angels were prim and proper and noble and  _ angelic _ , but Bendy had always been hated, and this other angel had been... strangely terrifying...

“You grew up here on the surface?” She questioned him.

“What? You thought I fell from the clouds?” Bendy turned his frown on her. She flushed and turned her gaze away. Well, that was answer enough.

“What the heck,” he muttered to himself. “The guy was an angel?” He lifted his glass and took another gulp, finally finishing it. Well, it explained the weird warmth- a warmth of someone who was burning in the desert- that had been clinging to him. Stars and moon, that guy had been eerie. Another angel, what a strange thought. Bendy knew he was a bit of a rare character to meet, but he always figured it would be easy to spot another. He guessed angels could come in many shapes and sizes too. What had been with that fear he had felt in the guy’s presence? Was that normal? The woman just stared at him in a daze, tail slowly waving behind her. She seemed to shake herself out of it when she heard the clink of Bendy’s empty glass on the counter.

“What’s your name?” Bendy asked her as she reached for his glass. She glanced up at him in surprise.

“What?”

“You asked your question and now I’m asking mine,” Bendy told her in a slightly sour mood. He didn’t like not knowing the answers to all these questions, but he wasn’t gonna go look for this Mr. Hat to ask them. If that’s what it felt like to be around another angel, Bendy was fine never meeting another one, as great as some people made them out to be.

“But you didn’t answer mine,” she pointed out as she cleaned the glass. She looked down at her hands before saying in a dismissive tone, “Doesn’t seem to matter anyway, so you can forget it.”

Bendy frowned again. He had frowned a lot in the past few minutes. She was giving him the cold shoulder again. He sighed- again. “I don’t know about other guys, but I’m polite because my brother and another friend of mine wanted me to be nicer to people.”

“You don’t have parents, but you do have a brother?” she asked puzzledly with a raised brow. She didn’t look up at him.

“Yeah,” Bendy answered with a clipped tone. He didn’t want to talk to this dame about Boris or Sasha, least she start questioning why an angel had a cat for a brother or a deer for a friend. “So, it’s your turn.”

She glanced up at him and down again before answering. “Alice.” Ah, Bendy remembered that now. He had been too focused on the bigger angel at the time.

“I think I get to ask another, since you asked a bunch of questions,” Bendy informed her, a touch smug. Alice frowned, drying off the clean glass. “What’s your problem with angels? Have you dealt with a lot of them, or is it just rumors?” Bendy asked, truly curious. Most rumors and stories painted angels as the good guys, but you could always find a few that said otherwise. Most hated him for the difficulty he had dealing with his rather explosive magic. He hadn’t met anyone that had a personal problem with an angel (unless they'd had an issue with him, of course).

She scowled at him. “That’s more than one.”

“You had way more than one.” Bendy smirked in response.

“It was only a couple,” she retorted.

“Yeah, right.” Bendy snorted. She narrowed her eyes at him. She was almost like a cat with how slitted her eyes could get. Kinda scary, in a way. “Are ya gonna answer?”

She tilted her head up in fake thoughtfulness, humming for a moment. “Uh no.” She smirked, fangs gleaming. “I’m not.”

Bendy snorted again. “Well, that’s rude.” Her head snapped over to glare at him. Her glares were really intimidating with eyes like hers, but Bendy had seen far scarier. He hid a yawn behind his gloved hand. “Whelp, it’s late.” He jumped down from the stool, casually putting his hands in his pockets. “Thanks for the drink.” He glanced over his shoulder to her. “Doll.” She sneered at him, lips curling to reveal her sharp fangs. Not that he hadn't already noticed them. “See ya around.”

“I hope not,” she responded evenly. “Sir,” tacking on the title mockingly as an afterthought.

Bendy bit his lip with his non-fanged teeth to hold back a chuckle. He wandered back to his room. He found himself both annoyed and entertained. That Alice girl wasn’t as bad as he'd originally thought. No girl with a laugh as spectacular as that could be that bad.

But his unanswered questions still turned in his head like clockwork. What had made her so cold there at the end? And then his mind went to Mr. Hat. Was he Black Hat? That was the name of the casino. It would be idiotic to assume there was another hat-wearing angel running this place who was coincidentally also Alice's boss.

The guy had been nothing but pleasant, yet the energy that had come off him was harshly warm and threatening. Bendy shuddered. He really didn’t know anything about other angels. His culture was Sillyvision, and his family was Boris. That had always been enough for Bendy. The only weight he had ever felt were the town folk's biases and his hard to control talent. It was one of the many reasons he didn’t use it much. He had wanted to seem more normal. Normal people didn't blow things up whenever they stubbed their toe on a table.

Now Bendy couldn’t help but be curious. The older angel hadn’t said anything, but Bendy wondered if he had threatened Bendy to leave using his own magical talent. But if he did, then why? Did angels not like each other? Bendy didn't have a single clue, and there were no blue pawprints around to help him. He sighed, rolling his eyes. It didn’t really matter anyway.

He went upstairs and down the hall to the he and his brother's room. He opened the door, slid into the room, and silently changed before collapsing onto the bed. They would only be here for another day or so. He didn’t have to worry. As he drifted off, Bendy’s mind played with amusing ideas of harmless pranks. Something that wouldn’t make a mess or get Alice in trouble. He wanted something that would surprise her and make her laugh.

Something that would make her spiked tail lash with amusement, and her fanged smile beam at him while her polished horns caught on the lights of the bar.

Something that would make her happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll rewrite some more scenes for this AU- who knows! But for now it's just a one-shot that I wrote really late at night. Apparently I get the most motivation to both start and complete things late at night.
> 
> Thank you for reading, good luck and good writing! <3


End file.
